


Prequel: The Rite

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Series: Fate of the Elves [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, First Time, Forests, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Nature Magic, Outdoor Sex, Rites of Passage, Sex Magic, Taboo, Tattoos, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prequel to my Fate of the Elves Storyline. Alsante and Kivan's first time together. Kink Bingo 2013 prompt "Tattoos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel: The Rite

Alsante inhaled, and the forest inhaled with her. She reached out her senses and felt the pulse of the trees, beating in time with her own heart. The cold stone beneath her bare back pulsed with energy as the life force of the land enveloped her, comforted her. The soft, warm breeze skittered around her naked body, rustling the golden hair that flowed over the edge of the stone table. Overhead, through the break in the trees, she could see the watery full moon standing vigil over the night. It was exactly the two hundredth such moon since her birth. Tonight was the night she became an apprentice, according to the ways of her people.

She exhaled and the black blade cut into the soft flesh of her shoulder. The stroke was swift and steady, light as a lover’s touch. The blade was sharp and thin as a spider’s web, made of expertly knapped obsidian. For a moment she didn’t even realize that it had cut her. The rush of adrenaline overtook her before the pain did and she felt light headed. Then her heart beat and the blood welled up, bringing the searing heat with it.

She grimaced, but made no sound. Kivan looked down at her, proud of her stoicism. Without a word he continued, making fine, shallow cuts in her naked skin. His hand was sure and his eyes keen, both traits he had developed in his years as a bow-hunter for their tribe. In a few moments he had finished the first small picture on her skin, a curving swirl that would join with many others to produce the final design. It would be the penultimate image etched indelibly into her skin before she became an adult, and by tradition it was the right of her teacher to apply it. The rest of her body already held the myriad markings of her family and tribe, each one applied by a different person, each with a different purpose and meaning.

As he reached over her for the dye, Alsante glanced down at his work. A feeling of pride swelled up inside her as she saw her own blood dripping down her arm. The graceful curves of the design mimicked the natural curve of a bow, the bend of the archer’s own body, strong yet supple. The swirls were the gusts of wind behind the arrow as it sped to its target. She pitied the warriors and builders; the fishers, priests and farmers. Compared to those of the hunters their markings were stark and severe. In her mind, none were as beautiful as those that her chosen profession bore.

Her other hand reached for Kivan’s and he paused from his task to look to her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern in his voice. His sharp elven eyes seemed to almost shine in the torchlight.

“I am happy,” she replied, her eyes misted with tears of pain and joy.

He smiled and she closed her eyes, reaching out once more to feel the forest around her, it’s energy and life. Kivan poured a measure of black ink into his hand and gently applied it to the still-fresh wounds, staining them a deep brown. The herbs and extracts in the ink soothed Alsante’s raw flesh, and the burning subsided for the moment, only to begin anew when he picked up the blade once more and continued cutting.

\--------------------------

“It’s finished.”

Kivan leaned back and regarded his work.

Slowly, Alsante’s eyes flickered open. She looked at her arm, still oozing and stained with dye as Kivan fetched a nearby pot of water to wash his hands and begin cleaning and bandaging the wound.

“It’s beautiful...” she whispered when he finished, almost too quietly for even his ears.

He put a hand on her face, gently cupping her flushed cheek.

“Then it suits you.”

She smiled and reached up to him, pulling him down to her. Her lips pressed against his and she moaned.

He was startled by her abruptness, but only for a moment. He quickly relaxed as his hand found her soft breast and her arms encircled him.

“This is wrong,” he muttered when he finally broke the embrace.

“It doesn’t feel wrong,” Alsante replied, “I want you. More than ever. I’m almost an adult. What difference is two years? Especially to our kind?”

Kivan sighed, but he didn’t remove his hands from her body.

“There is a difference to the tribe. If they found out...”

“They won’t. Nobody needs to know. Please. I have wanted this for so long. I need you.”

Kivan said nothing, but instead leaned in again, taking her light body in his arms and lifting her. Her pulse quickened as her hands fumbled to remove his loincloth. His fingers found the cleft between her strong legs and he found her already prepared for him. When he entered her, she pushed to meet him despite her tightness, and with a deliberate but controlled thrust he caused her blood to flow for the second time that evening. Whatever the tribe may think, it seemed she was woman enough for him.

Alsante gasped, experiencing a fullness and closeness that she had never felt. As his energy flowed into her and hers into him she gasped and her eyes shut in ecstasy.

Their coupling lasted an eternity, but still it ended too quickly. They lay together on the stone slab and watched the stars slowly orbit overhead as the torches began to die. Kivan’s hand gently touched the fresh wound on her arm and the sweet ache of it mixed with the similar aching between her thighs.

With a deep sigh of contentment Alsante closed her eyes and dreamed of the perfect future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Measured_Words for betaing :)


End file.
